Lighting fixtures used for illumination as well as for reading or spot lighting are well known in the art. In order to allow for installation, conversion, upgrading, removal and servicing, known designs of lighting systems that are used for individual reading lights depend on specialized plates, loose hardware, and access to the backside of the panel to which the lighting fixture is attached. Currently, these individual lighting systems, which are intended to routinely be moved or removed for servicing or use, are installed using visible hardware such as screws, while a pendant wire harness is used to facilitate electrical connections. Although quite functional, visible screw heads do not provide a clean sleek look.
Conventional lighting systems also often require a separate electrical drive circuit. This drive circuit also depends on loose hardware as well as access to the backside of the panel to facilitate installation. Furthermore, a pendant wire harness with a locking type connector requires the use of two hands to connect or disconnect the halves of the connector. These existing designs, which may be located on, for example, vehicle seats or institutional beds, do not allow the lighting fixture to be moved between locations, or removed for repair or replacement, without partial disassembly of the lighting fixture or the panel to which it is mounted. It is for these reasons that a lighting system that includes a quick interface disconnect from a power module would be an important improvement in the art.